


Sandy's Fireflies

by AsterRoc



Series: Rise of the Guardians - Character AMVs [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AMV, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, My First Fanvid, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AMV of Sandy set to Owl City's "Fireflies".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy's Fireflies

Music by Owl City  
Video from Rise of the Guardians  
Password: AO3 

[Sandy's Fireflies (Rise of the Guardians and Owl City)](http://vimeo.com/63009148) from [Aster Roc](http://vimeo.com/asterroc) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an AMV. I used iMovie '11. Hope you liked! :) I spent a lot of time trying to get the timing right so that certain events happened right on certain beats, like Pitch releasing the nightmare sand arrow. Other parts just came together naturally, like I didn't edit the first sequence of Jack playing with Sandy's dream sand at all.


End file.
